OZ the gatherer
by oz78
Summary: A short fan fiction story I wrote with the intention to entertain readers. Do let me know it's short comings and where I can make changes to the story where applicable, or drop me a comment or criticism.


Here's something I wrote on whim. If it fails to entertain, it's CHUMP's fault! heh j/k

edited it a little to make it less annoying

**OZ the gatherer**

"Where is my mega potion!"  
Fumbling with his pack, OZ barely avoided a raging bulldrome, a monstrous pelagus with exceptionally long tusks.  
"Damn you CHUMP!" OZ cried out. "It was HIS bad idea after all," the hunter thought "who would even try to gather glue bugs in the desert anyway?" Cursing between yelps and panting, he ducks behind a fair sided boulder.

Bulldromes are known to be extremely territorial in behavior, rumored to never stop charging any whom trespasses it's marked zones. This bulldrome likely an alpha male, measures close to 4 meters in length. It's tusks one longer then the other, looks deadly and while not appearing sharp, is likely capable of impaling and dismembering it's victims.

OZ shudders at the thought of that. Gulping the potion, his last one, he's all out of options.  
Donned in a weird mix of Loc lac+ and leather+, the hunter is outfitted only to gather up requested material. Who ever said anything about fighting a Bulldrome?  
Peeking around the boulder, OZ sees the monster kicking up a trail of dust to a distance and he calms down a little.  
"How can I be such a Fool!" He grumbles, huddled behind a sturdy rock, OZ can hardly recall how he was convinced to come all the way out into the desert in the freezing night.  
It was at the tavern...

There's lots of drinks passed around and Chump was persuading ME to take his job because he's needs to train his stupid felynes.  
Mind drifting, OZ recalls what he could make out of the night before.  
_

"It'll be fine!" CHUMP exclaims, tankard in hand toasting.  
"It's easy zenny pal, look. Just get yourself some of those bugs... wait what was it again? Oh yes Glue bugs! Geez how can I forget! And there you get 3000 zennies for your little trip."

OZ was not convinced, tankard in hand, he remained nonchalant to the proposed quest. But he WAS stuck with too many mega bug nets., this quest would give him the opportunity to not only use them, and also recover some zennies. A fellow guilds man toasted to him and he responded in kind, emptying his tankard in one gulp.

"You sure about this?" OZ questions, face red and obviously taking the bait. CHUMP toasts again and emptied his tankard in one swallow.

"Nothing can go wrong! Now if there's any problem on this quest, you know it's Obama's fault!"

More drinks were passed around and OZ passes out

"Yeah Right, it must be the booze!" OZ grinds his teeth in frustration.  
"Come you goddamned Swine! I'm sick of being pushed around! Mess with me and I'll smack you left and right with this mega bug net!"  
As if on cue, the Bulldrome dashed around the rocks at hunter. It was a near miss and the bulldrome somehow caught OZ's pack instead.

Halting, the Pelagus swung around dug it's trotters as it prepares to charge again. A mess of Mega bug nets and Glue bugs gets tangled on it's snout as it turn around, seemingly annoying the creature.  
Snorting loudly, the Bulldrome heaves left and right as it tries to shake of the sticky mess on it's snout.  
It's exaggerated convulsion crushed several glue bugs and tangling bug nets, making it far worse. The mess of bug nets and glue bugs gets stuck all over and obscures it's sight.

"Haha, that oughtta fix you right!" OZ laughs out at the sight, gloating at the sightless Bulldrome.  
Agitated, the Bulldrome charges at the gloating hunter blindly and crashes heavily into a cliff side and knocking itself out. The impact loosened boulders from above and the rocks fell on the beast, killing it.

"Right... easy zenny." OZ exclaims as he examines the over sized boar, trying to make out just how much he's getting out of the kill.

_  
Back at the tavern, CHUMP pushes yet another tankard to OZ.  
"Whhaa jop you shey id wash agin?" OZ slurs, face red from drinking.  
"Buddy, I just need you to make a short trip to the Volcano for some powder stone. It's easy zenny... trust me!"  
Oz can hardly respond as he signs up for the quest... passing out as soon as he's signed


End file.
